militaryengagementandreconnaissancecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayson Venner
Age: 34 Gender: Male Race: Asian/Caucasian Appearance: 5’8”. Tan, lean, wiry. Light brown hair in a crew cut. Cross-shaped scar on left cheek. Three parallel scars, starts over the right eyebrow and extends into the hairline. Burn scar tissue along right side of the body. Walks with a slight limp. Clothing/Armor: Olive green Reilly’s Rangers combat armor. Grey cloak with hood, smeared with Wasteland browns into a camo pattern, worn over the armor. Patrol cap in grey/brown camo pattern. Blue RobCo jumpsuit when not in the field. Weapons: R91 assault rifle, marksman carbine variant, matte black, side folding stock. .223 pistol, derived from a cut-down Service Rifle. Combat knife w/Reilly's Ranger emblem on the pommel. Occupation: Big Town guard, scavenger, and hunter as the town's needs dictate. Skills: Decent marksmanship, above average repair skills, excellent cook. Strengths: Venner’s strength is that he can perform a wide variety of combat and support roles to an acceptable level. He can scout terrain, perform first-aid, make field repairs to weapons and gear, butcher and prepare a molerat, and be a rifleman among other skills. Weaknesses: Jayson Venner has developed an undiagnosed case of inferiority complex with regards to Super Mutants. This drives him to commit spectacular and effective acts against Super Mutants, but acts that also border on reckless and near-suicidal. And when a fight against Super Mutants starts to go bad, Jayson begins to panic. The worse the battle goes, the more he panics, eventually triggering an unpredictable flight-or-fight response. Jayson is less effective in melee combat. He has sustained various injuries over the year, up to and including breaking his limbs. As a result, his performance in protracted close-quarters combat is less than stellar. Jayson is a generalist. While he can fill gaps in a team’s skillset, he is no specialist. He won’t outperform dedicated experts such as snipers, infiltrators, doctors, and weaponsmiths. Personality: Strict and demanding, but only to those that he doesn’t know well. To those that have proven themselves to him, Venner is like a patient older brother. His zealous desire to engage enemy targets is tempered by years of field experience. However, he seems to lose his composure when it comes to Super Mutants, whether it is in conversation or in combat. He loves to cook; will read cookbooks and can often be found cooking over a bonfire or working in a kitchen. Bio: As long as he can remember, Jayson has always hated Super Mutants. He was a survivor of a Super Mutant attack on his family’s caravan travelling from beyond the Pitt. The only things that 11-year old Jayson managed to save were his 5-year old sister and a leather-bound book of his family genealogy. Growing up in Big Town, it became inevitable that he grew up hating the Super Mutants. Granted that the town was constantly being attacked by anyone and everyone, but the Super Mutants were the big threat: They always got in, and they always took someone. Despite this, he assimilated into Big Town very well. He developed into a jack-of-all-trades, learning first aid from Red, shooting from Dustin, quiet maneuvers from Kimba, as well as learning other useful and necessary skills of the wasteland from the other residents. Eventually, Jayson became an integral part of Big Town, able to assist anyone in their duties. During one particular attack, Jayson witnessed the Super Mutants making off with his sister. Despite the other Big Towners' pleas not to go, he took off after them with nothing but a bat and a revolver, finally catching up with the three-mutant group at the Moonbeam Cinema. He was too late to save his sister, but he made sure the mutants paid for it. He returned to Big Town bloody, bruised, burned, both arms broken, and an eternal hatred for the Super Mutant. He traveled the wasteland, seeking anyone that would teach him how to better kill Super Mutants. The Brotherhood of Steel, in their typical arrogance, would not accept him into their ranks. Rivet City Security did not accept him, stating that “we're a police force, not a training ground for wannabe-mercs”. As he left the meeting with the security chief, Jayson was considering approaching Talon company, when he bumped into a ginger-haired woman in green combat armor. She told him to wait, stating that she wanted to discuss something. Thus, was Jayson's first meeting with Reilly of Reilly's Rangers. He was hired on by the Rangers shortly after as a probationary member, to serve in a supporting role. He performed superbly, his generalist skillset serving him well, and learned various combat skills from the group. He was also introduced to the Rangers' various connections, such as the historian Abraham Washington, the gunsmith Sydney, and the Regulator Sonora Cruz, among others. His probationary status quickly gave way to full membership into the Rangers. He received a set of Ranger combat armor as proof of his membership, and was allowed to go on combat-oriented missions. He served with distinction in Reilly's Rangers in both support and combat functions. After several years of service with the Rangers, he returned to Big Town to help defend his hometown.